The present invention relates to a power transfer system for controlling the distribution of drive torque between the front and rear drivelines of a four-wheel drive vehicle.
Due to increased consumer demand for four-wheel drive vehicles, a plethora of different power transfer systems are currently utilized for directing power (i.e., drive torque) to all four wheels of the vehicle. For example, in many "part-time" power transfer systems, a transfer case is incorporated into the driveline and is normally operable in a two-wheel drive mode for delivering drive torque to the driven wheels. When four-wheel drive is desired, a "mode" shift mechanism can be selectively actuated by the vehicle operator for directly coupling the non-driven wheels to the driven wheels for establishing a part-time four-wheel drive mode. As will be appreciated, motor vehicles equipped with such a part-time power transfer systems offer the vehicle operator the option of selectively shifting between the two-wheel drive mode during normal road conditions and the part-time four-wheel drive mode for operation under adverse road conditions. An example of a part-time transfer case is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,280 to Frost.
Alternatively, it is known to use "on-demand" power transfer systems for automatically directing power to the non-driven wheels, without any input or action on the part of the vehicle operator, when traction is lost at the driven wheels. Modernly, the "on-demand" feature is incorporated into the transfer case by replacing the mode shift mechanism with a clutch assembly that is interactively associated with an electronic control system and a sensor arrangement. During normal road conditions, the clutch assembly is maintained in a non-actuated condition such that drive torque is only delivered to the driven wheels. However, when the sensors detect a low traction condition at the driven wheels, the clutch assembly is automatically actuated to deliver drive torque "on-demand" to the non-driven wheels. Moreover, the amount of drive torque transferred through the clutch assembly to the non-driven wheels can be varied as a function of specific vehicle dynamics, as detected by the sensor arrangement. One example of such an "on-demand" power transfer system is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,871 to Wilson et al wherein the electronically-controlled clutch assembly is operable for automatically controlling the amount of drive torque transferred to the non-driven wheels as a function of the wheel speed difference (i.e., the wheel slip) between the driven and non-driven wheels.
As a further alternative, some vehicles are equipped with full-time power transfer systems having a transfer case equipped with a center differential that functions to permit interaxle speed differentiation while transferring drive torque to both of the front and rear drivelines. To minimize loss of traction due to wheel slippage, many full-time transfer cases are also equipped with a clutch assembly for limiting speed differentiation and biasing the torque transferred across the center differential. For example, full-time transfer cases are disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,861 to Wilson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,321 to Bakowski et al. which are respectively equipped with mechanically-actuated and hydraulically-actuated clutch assemblies for controllably modulating the drive torque delivered across the center differential to the front and rear drivelines.
While the power transfer systems disclosed above have advanced the technology associated with four-wheel drive motor vehicles, a need still exists to develop alternative arrangements which continue to provide improvements in packaging, response time and cost.